1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to door locking devices and is more particularly directed to a safety latch that permits only a partial opening of a door.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
There are presently two types of door safety latches that permit the partial opening of a door so that a person within the dwelling can see who is at the door. Both types operate on the same principle except that one type uses a slide member on the end of a chain while the other uses a pivoted yoke. It has been discovered that these door safety latches can be manipulated by a person such as a burglar from the outside of the door so that a latch that was positioned to permit only the partial opening of a door can be manipulated to permit the total opening of the door. This is accomplished by the use of a rubber band which is secured at one end by a thumb tack in an appropriate position on the wall adjacent to the door and the other end under tension to the slide member or to the free end of the yoke with the door only partially opened. Now when the door is closed, the tension of the rubber band will cause the slide member or the yoke to move to the position which causes the safety latch to permit the door to open to its completely open position. This thereby renders the safety latch unable to perform the purpose intended, namely, to permit the door to be opened only partially for the purpose of recognizing the person wishing to pass through the door. The present invention contemplates preventing a person from being able to manipulate a door safety latch from the outside of the door.